What in Blue Blazes?
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: It all started when Finn and Mater got themselves captured. Of COURSE they did... Naturally, I went to go rescue them. Ever since we got back, they've been acting...strange... like their personalities have been switched... And since when does Finn say "dad gum"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! So, here's the second idea for my new story. :) Hope y'all like! Told ya it'd be submitted soon! ;D The first chapter is a little confusing, but that's the point xD lol you'll hopefully understand at the end ENJOY**

Finn McMissile and Tow Mater were discussing something after a mission. Something had happened; something they had no idea how to deal with or who they should trust with it...

"Dad gum, Finn, what is goin' on!?" The British spy exclaimed.

"I have no idea. I think it has something to do with Zündapp's new invention." The rusty tow truck replied.

"Well... What the heck is we gonna tell Holley?" Finn asked.

"We can't tell her anything yet." Mater answered.

"Yeah, she'll done be weirded out!" Finn agreed.

"For now... We need to try to talk like each other."

"Well dad gum you've been doin' a mighty fine job at me!" Finn exclaimed. "Good idea..."

"So, Mater," Mater began explaining. "No dad gum, no shoot, no purdy, no ain't, say complete words, no talk about the Ghost Light, no flirting with Holley, no-"

"Dad gum, this'll be harder than I done thought..." Finn interrupted, and Mater glared at him. "Uh... I mean... Uh... What do you say instead of dad gum?"

"You could try blimey." Mater suggested.

"Uh... Blimey, this is going to be difficult."

"Brilliant!" Mater exclaimed, and Finn raised an eyebrow at him. "...Dad gum, that was great!" Mater corrected, and Finn smiled.

"This is going to be difficult." Mater said.

"Dad gum, you said it..." Finn agreed.

"Let's go."

"No no, I ain't ready!" Finn complained.

"Mater, I mean... Finn, you have to be! Holley will come looking for us!" Mater convinced.

"Fine..." Finn grumbled, and the two cars drove off.

"And Mater?" Mater said.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely positively no tractor tipping."

Despite their situation, Finn smiled sheepishly at this rule.

...

"Morning, Flo." Mater greeted the show car/café owner the next morning.

"Mornin', honey! Hey, something wrong, you ain't drivin' backwards this morning!" Flo joked.

Mater laughed, almost nervously. "Uh, done takin' a break." He joked.

"Okay then!" Flo laughed. "The usual for breakfast, hon?"

"Yeah, thanks." Mater smiled.

"Mater?" Asked a voice behind him. Mater reversed and turned around to see Lightning McQueen, his best friend and famous race car.

"Hey, buddy!" Mater cheerful said.

"Mater? You're never up this early, what's up?" Lightning asked laughing.

"Uh... Well, I..."

"Oh, I got it..." Lightning smiled. "You didn't go tractor tipping last night."

"Dad gum, that's right." Mater grinned.

Just then, Holley Shiftwell, Mater's secret agent girlfriend, drove into the café.

"Good morning, Mater!" She said, kissing her boyfriend on the fender. "I saw the weirdest thing this morning..." She said.

"What?" Mater asked, curious.

"Finn was still sleeping when I got up!" She said grinning, astonished. After she said this and continued talking, Mater seemed to space out and think about something.

"...Siddeley, because I mean... Mater, what's the matter?" Holley asked, taking a break from her story once noticing Mater's dream-like stare.

"What?" Mater asked being pulled out of his thoughts. "I'm just... Yeah I'm gonna go see Finn, if that's okay..." He said before speeding off.

"What's up with him?" Lightning asked looking after him.

"Something, that's for sure. Both Finn and Mater have been acting strange lately..." Holley said, looking after him as well.

"Wanna get to the bottom of this?" Lightning asked.

"I've wanted to for the past few weeks... Since the two of them got captured..."

"Hey, come on." Lightning told her and started driving across town.

"Where are we going?" Holley asked.

"You okay if Sally gets in on this, too?"

"Not at all. As long as we find out why they're acting so strange."

...

"Okay, tell us everything." The motel owner and McQueen's girlfriend told Holley.

Holley took a deep breath. "Okay. The past few weeks have been very odd for me. Finn and Mater have been acting...different. I can't really describe it, but, Mater seems more quiet...and polite. Finn seems more... Well, into fun. And it could be my imagination, but why does Finn look jealous or angry whenever I've given Mater a kiss on the fender?"

Lightning and Sally exchanged confused looks.

"And Mater seems to be talking to Siddeley more than usual... Usually he just goes over to say hello, but they've been having conversations. Worried conversations, if you ask me...

"Anyway, it all started when I had to go save Finn and Mater from Professor Zündapp. The two oafs got themselves captured." Holley explained, before launching into the full out story.

_"Holley, relax. We can handle this. If anything goes wrong, CHROME will send you to help us. Finn had told her right before he and Mater boarded Siddeley. "But I doubt that will happen." He added with a wink._

_How wrong he was. After she had snuck into Zündapp's new lair, Finn and Mater were tied in chains and hanging from the ceiling. Mater kept looking up and down as if he expected gears from inside Big Bently from above we're going to drop him to the grinding gears below._

_Holley had to leave the room for a moment while she found a better hiding spot. While she was out, she heard Finn and Mater yell in pain._

_Holley quickly found a spot and drove back in. She gasped to see Finn and Mater unconscious, and smoking. Zündapp was parked in front of them with Grem and Acer and his latest invention, which I assumed he just shot._

_"Did it work?" The German weapons maker asked his henchman the orange AMC Gremlin, who was working the device._

_"Not sure..." Grem answered examining the gun-like machine._

_"Well I'm sure of one thing." Holley said. The three Lemons looked up and gasped. "I'm getting those two out of here alive." she confidently said, then sped down._

_Grem and Acer aimed their guns at her, and Holley knocked both of them out with one shot of her electroshockers._

_Now, Zündapp looked pretty scared. She aimed her electroshockers at him, and he screamed and tried to get away._

_"Move and I shoot my actual gun." Holley threatened._

_"Y-you don't have an actual gun." He stuttered._

_Holley answered him by taking out the gun she recently added after the World Grand Prix mission._

_"Release them." She said, motioning to Finn and Mater._

_He did, and Holley put parking boots on him, Grem, and Acer, called C.H.R.O.M.E. to take them away, and took Finn and Mater to Siddeley._

_Mater was first to wake up._

_"Holley?" He said aloud, then his eyes widened and claimed his tire over his mouth._

_Holley giggled. "Mater, what's the matter?" At this, his eyes widened even more._

_"M-Mater?" Mater echoed._

_"Yes... Dear, what's the matter?" She asked, now concerned._

_"...n-nothing." He said. "Where's M-uh, Finn?" He asked._

_"Right there." Holley said, motioning over to the other side of Siddeley. When he saw Finn, his eyes widened more than Holley thought they could go._

_"Mater, dear, are you alright?"_

_"Yes...Uh, yeah." He answered. "Why don't you get some sleep?"_

_"Mater, are you sure you're feeling alright? No, 'dad gum,' no 'yur purdy,' no... Mater like things said..."_

_Mater hesitated for a moment, then said, "Well shoot, Holley, I'm fine. Why don'tcha done get some sleep?"_

_Holley smiled. "That's my Mater." She kissed his fender, and settled down on the empty side of Siddeley._

_When she woke up, Mater was explaining something to Finn._

_"Good morning." Holley said. The two of them stopped talking, looked over, and nervously smiled at her._

_"Mornin' Holley." Mater said._

_"Good...morning, Holley." Finn almost struggled to say._

_"You two are acting strange..." Holley observed._

_"Strange? Us? No..." Finn said. "We perfectly-ow!" He exclaimed as Mater hit him. Finn cleared his throat. "We're perfectly oka-ow! Fine!"_

_Holley looked between the two of them. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Siddeley._

_"Holley? We're arriving in Radiator Springs, miss."_

_"Thank you, Sid." She said._

_"We'll done catcha later, okay, Miss Holley?" Mater said as he and Finn drove off._

_"Um... Okay..." She said, but they had driven off._

"So... I'm still trying to get to the bottom of this." Holley said, coming to the end of her story. "Finn even called CHROME HQ and asked for vacation time for the time being."

"And did they grant him it?" Sally asked.

"Of course they granted him it, according to them he's "Mr. Most Dedicated Spy."" Holley answered.

"So... what do we do until then?" Lightning asked.

"They have to tell me eventually... Especially because I know they're hiding something. I just don't know what..." Holley finished.

"Either they're playing with you..." Lighting said.

"Finn would never do that." Holley told him.

"Or Zündapp's new invention..."

"What?"

"Do you think maybe he made a body-switcher...thing?"

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"Considering this is Zündapp we're talking about... That's completely possible..."

**Dun dun dun... Wow, long first chapter. So very uncharacteristic of me. But you enjoyed it, you know you did...;)**

**Here's the bummer: This story isn't going to be that many chapters long...**

**So, ya like so far? Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**One day closer to the first day of school... Can I do it? Can I reach my goal!? *epic victory face thing* (xD) I sure hope so. **

**HOLY CRAP! ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! SO GRATEFUL I THANK YOU ALL PERSONALLY! OMG! Only ONE chapter and ALREADY ****ELEVEN REVIEWS! ****_ELEVEN! FOR ONE CHAPTER!_**** I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED! NEW RECORD FOR REVIEWS FOR A SINGLE CHAPTER! A lot of guest reviewers... Weird. I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU DONT HAVE A NAME! XD I LOVE ALL OF YOU.**

**finnberry9: I'm guessing you like? :3**

**AnotherRandomFangirl: Thankya!**

**Sweetsong128: Grazie!**

**ilikadachocolate: Lol yeah imagine...xD**

**PrincessTwilight(Guest): Thankya!**

**SeptemberMistAngel: LOL! **

**MaterFAN2.0(Guest): Thanks! Haha ik funny to think about if that happened... I'd LOVE to hear that. XD**

**DancingKitKat: Thanks! :)**

**And to all unnamed guests, thank you for reviewing! :3**

"Finn, I know you're hiding something, and I demand to know what it is! No..." Holley said then cleared her throat. "Finn, if something's wrong, please tell me... Nononono." Holley shook her hood. "Finn...or should I say...MATER! Okay no."

"Holley, quit talking to yourself." Lightning said driving up next to her with an amused expression.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. "I don't know how to confront Finn... Or Mater... Or Mater in Finn's body... Or Finn in Mater's body? I'm confused just thinking about what I'm going to say..." She sighed.

"I could go to Mater...er Finn... And ask him a question only Mater would know, and you can do the same for Finn." Lightning suggested.

"Well Finn doesn't exactly share any deep secrets with me." Holley raised an eyelid.

"Well what's something only Finn would know the answer to?" Lightning asked.

"A Volkswagen Karman Ghia has no radiator is out..." she murmured.

"Alright, what else?"

Holley thought for a moment, then smiled. "Let's do it."

...

"Hey, Mater!" Lightning called. Mater jumped and turned around.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Hi." Lightning smiled. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mater said smiling with his usual goofy smile.

_Jeez, if it really is Finn in there he's really good..._ Lightning thought. "So, What have you been talking to Finn about?"

"Oh, ya know, secret agent stuff." Mater grinned.

"Speaking of secret agent stuff," Lightning said. "Wanna borrow Finn's missile launcher and blow holes into the tractor field? That;ll be luder than honking and revving!" He laughed.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"AH HA!" Lightning yelled. "If you were really Mater you'd love that idea because he suggested it to me!"

"What do you done mean, "really Mater"?"

"Finn, Holley and Sally and I are onto you. Why didn't you just tell Holley?"

Mater sighed and shrugged.

"Holley's doing the same thing to Mater. I'm sure she tricked him into giving a hint he's not you by now."

...

"Why didn't you just tell me!? I kissed you!" Holley exclaimed to Mater. "I thought I was kissing my boyfriend, but no, I kiss my elder master spy!"

"You could still kiss me." Finn suggested grinning.

"We you _look_ like Finn so I still can't." Holley said.

"Dang." Finn grumbled.

"We need to find out what Zundapp did to you." Holley said after a minute.

"I'll go wi-" Mater started to say.

"No, you... Well it won't be the same."

"What about me?" Finn asked.

"No, Mater. You two will get yourselves killed in each other's bodies on a mission."

"That's probably true..." Mater said.

"So I'll go alone." Holley said.

"Well you won't be COMPLETELY alone..." Siddeley smiled.

"Right." Holley smiled back. "You're my back-up."

"Wait... I'm guessing we _shouldn't _tell CHROME?" Siddeley asked.

"Go on a mission _without_ consulting CHROME?" Holley asked as if it was a horrible crime.

"Holley, this is done somethin' CHROME don't have to get into." Finn said.

Holley sighed. "But they took the weapon..." she groaned in realization. "CHROME arrested Zundapp, Grem, and Acer."

"So I _will _go with you." Mater said.

"So both of you should come with me." Holley suggested.

"Alright, then, all aboard..." Siddeley said lowering his ramp.

""All aboard"? Really? I thought you hated Stevenson." Mater smirked.

"I do... I just couldn't thnk of anything else to say..." Siddeley said.

Mater rolled his eyes and followed everyone else up the ramp.

**I'm sorry it was a bit of a short chapter... :( **

**Now just one more story to update... I think I can do it before Monday! :D What story you ask? Well... *thunder crashes and rain pours down* After such a long time...**


End file.
